RockMan Dash: Elysium Trigger
by MegaMan-Atlas
Summary: RockMan Trigger was created to hunt and kill. To destroy all who opposed the System. But is he becoming the very thing he was taught to hate? The thing he was built to kill? And is the Master himself training him to become...an Irregular?
1. Chapter I: RockMan Trigger

_**Elysium Trigger **  
MegaMan-Atlas _

Chapter I: RockMan Trigger 

Trigger

A quiet humming reached my ears as I slowly opened my eyes, waking from a dreamless sleep to a dark room. Groaning, I pushed myself up, brushing my long, unruly hair away from my face as my body booted up and I went through my routine systems check as I did every morning.

_Central processor…fully functional. Core temperature…normal. All systems…green._

Of course, that isn't all, but… I don't want to bore you with the sheer number of internal tests I have to run in the morning. There are a _lot_, you understand.

I got up out of the round silver capsule where I slept and stretched my limbs to try and rid myself of the stiffness of sleep. Behind me, the rounded glass cover snapped shut in a quick movement, closing itself until I returned to sleep in it.

I was one of the few Purifiers to have my own room. I guess it was something of an honour, particularly since most Purifiers lived in large rooms with sleeping capsules lined against the walls. When they were all in bed, they resembled two long rows of sardines packed into a can.

The Master had told me that it was because I was different from the others... but all in all, I really didn't understand what he meant. What was different about me? Was it because of the way I looked, or acted? Because I felt emotions?

Once, Yuna had said that it was the mere fact that I contemplated my difference that set me apart from the others. I didn't understand… But then again, it's hard to understand her in any aspect.

I stepped out of my small one-room home, the door opening on its own as it sensed my approach. Outside, I was greeted by a painful flood of light which stung my eyes. I closed them tightly, and it took a few moments for me to adjust to the light and continue along my way, heading towards the portal before me.

I listened to the familiar sounds of the grass crackling quietly beneath my feet, a sound that was as unchanging as everything else here in Elysium. Even the clouds in the sky moved in set patterns, at a set speed, in a set direction.

The portal ahead was a complex machine that took the user instantly to a set area of Elysium, just like any door, only that it wasn't set into a wall; it just sat there in the middle of the front yard.

As I walked through it and kept going towards the Master's home, I contemplated a question that had been bothering me for weeks about why I had to destroy Units that went against the System. The answer was fairly simple according to Sera: These Units went against everything that governed them and had to be destroyed for the safety of the Master, the System, and the other Units.

But… Yuna's response had confused me. She had said that maybe it was because those who ordered the wayward Units' destruction were just afraid of the Units because they wanted to keep their power. Maybe those Units didn't really deserve to die.

Today was the day. I intended to ask the Master himself. Of all people, I _he _would know why those Units needed to be destroyed, which, I thought, would ultimately explain why I existed. I just had to know: was I a defender, or merely a cold killer? As a class-A Purifier, it was my sole objective in life to destroy any and all Units that went against the System, but what did that really mean?

_Why was the System so important anyway?_

I lifted my fist, to knock on the Master's door, but I found I'd kind of lost my nerve. Should I really ask this? Even if I was the Master's constant companion… Was it really right for me to question the System itself?

A loud squeak from down beside my leg startled me, and made me realize that I had just spent three minutes standing in front of the Master's door, wondering if I should ask him about the rebel Units. I looked down at the small robotic monkey that sat next to me, who returned the look with a familiar all-knowing grin.

"Hey…" Data said, teasing good-naturedly, "What's the matter, Trigger? Did your systems malfunction?"

"N-no," I said, feeling rather embarrassed, "I, ah… It's just that I…"

"Lost your nerve, didn't you." Data stated. I could tell he'd already known the answer.

I sighed and nodded halfway. "I don't know if I should ask him. I mean… What if the Master gets angry with me? What if he thinks _I'm_ going against the System?"

Data stopped doing his constant dance and put his tiny paws on his hips. "Oh, Trigger. You worry too much. I don't think the Master would be angry with you. After all, he's the one who told you to think for yourself, right?"

"Yeah, but…" By now I was pretty much looking for any available excuse to get out of doing this. The question had been bothering me for a while, but the same thing happened every time I worked up the courage to ask the Master. By now, I was pretty much ready to give up on the issue altogether.

It was around then that my thoughts were again interrupted, this time by the door sliding open with a cut-off hiss. Instantly, I found myself face-to-face with the Master, standing mere centimeters away.

I jerked back, startled, but I tried to keep from showing it; although the Master had been teaching me to allow my emotions through, it had been drilled into my head by other Units that they were unnecessary and harmful. In other words, being impassive was a habit.

"Please forgive me, Master," I said apologetically, "I didn't mean to…"

"Shh…" The Master hushed me. "It's alright. What did you need, my little friend?"

I peered up at the Master's face but was a little too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. To my surprise, I found that the Master was smiling.

"I wanted…to…uhm…"

There was an uncomfortable pause, which was interrupted after a moment by the Master. "Trigger, is something bothering you? I told you, you never need to be afraid to talk to me about anything."

"Oh… Yes, Master," I said, "Please forgive me."

Another short, equally uncomfortable pause. I felt Data leap up onto my lower back, expertly climbing up and onto my shoulder as if I were a tree. "Trigger," He whispered, "Your question!"

"Oh, right," I said, trying to hold on to my courage. "Master… There's a question I've been meaning to ask you for a while… It's important."

The Master nodded understandingly. "Come inside and we can talk about it privately."

He turned and went back into his small house, gesturing for me to follow. I waited a moment before following, trying to fully regain my composure. I stepped into the Master's home, listening to the sound of the door as it shut again behind us. I nodded to myself.

"Have a seat." The Master said, sitting down himself in the far end of the room.  
I did as I was bid, but my nervousness was getting to me. The Master smiled reassuringly, which helped.

"Now, what is it you wanted to ask me, little one?" The Master asked.

"Master… I wanted to know…" I swallowed hard. "Why must we destroy Units who go against the System? I mean, is it really… I _right_?"

The Master paused, his gaze fixated on the me. His expression was not one of surprise, nor of any defined anger, but his smile had melted. My nervousness overwhelmed me, killed my boldness, and caused me to regret having asked.

The Master stood up and slowly approached me, and I bit my lip. Was he angry?

"I'm sorry," I said pathetically, "Are you angry with me?"

The Master knelt so that he could look me in the eyes. When our gazes met, I felt afraid and looked away.

"No," The Master said, "Don't look away. Look at me."

Sheepishly, I lifted my head and my eyes and looked back at the Master, gazing into his calm blue eyes. It was like staring into the ocean; their deep blue expanse seemed endless. I felt as if he was seeing into my mind, maybe even my… _soul_.

"Trigger, what makes you think I'd be angry with you?" He asked, "You asked me an honest question, and didn't I tell you that you could ask me anything?"

I felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, Master… I just… I thought you'd be angry with me because I was questioning the System."

The Master shook his head. "No, Trigger. I'm not angry. In fact, I think it's good that you're able to consider and ask such questions. You've left no question in my mind, child. You're the perfect one."

"Perfect…one…? For what, Master?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh… It doesn't really matter right now. I'll tell you about it later." The Master stood up and offered his hand to me, and when I grasped it he helped me to my feet before adding, "And about your question… Well, I think you'll come to your own conclusion in time. I don't believe that it is my place to answer something that you need to decide for yourself." He smiled once more. "Now, run along."

I bowed low and thanked the Master before leaving. Data climbed up onto my head and buried himself in my hair as I walked away from the Master's home towards another portal.

I reached up and began to pet Data's short, soft fur as I thought about the Master's words. He had said that it wasn't his place to answer the question for me… But, the Master had created me… What did that mean, it wasn't his place?

The Master was almost godlike in my eyes, and probably in the eyes of all the other Units governed by the System. After all, he had created it, too.

My thoughts were in a raging turmoil and I was beginning to feel like ripping out my hair, when suddenly, a Sanitation Unit came rushing past. He was being chased by a 3rd-class Purifier, but I could tell right away that there was nothing wrong with that Sanitation; it was the _Purifier_ that had rebelled against the System, and was likely attacking without provocation.

My plasma gun shot out over my arm at a simple voice command, encasing my forearm and hand, and I aimed it quickly at the Purifier, whose eyes were wild and teeth were bared.

Just as I was about to fire, the Sanitation unwittingly got in the way, and I swore. "Move it!" I snapped. This was getting frustrating and I was almost ready to shoot the Sanitation Unit just so I could get a clear shot at the damn Purifier!

But, in his panic, the Sanitation was running in random directions, and the Purifier was following almost step-for-step. Finally, the rogue Purifier drew out a pair of daggers and pounced in for the kill. I reached up and knocked Data off of my head as I leaped to the Sanitation's defense, shoving him out of the way and grabbing the other Purifier's wrists.

The crazed Unit quickly threw his arms up into the air in an attempt to jerk me off of my feet. I held on tightly but because of my particularly small size my opponent easily succeeded in pulling me up off the ground. Now dangling in the air, I pulled up my legs and released a double-kick, both of my feet connecting with his face. He roared as he fell back and I released his wrists, using the force of my kick to propel myself up and away from him, landing on my feet a good four and a half metres away.

But he apparently wouldn't be beaten so easily. He got a short running start, then leapt into the air with his daggers aimed at my chest. I watched as he flew towards me, but I wasn't scared by the blades and the damage that they could do to me. In a situation like this, fear is a hindrance. All that mattered was reading my opponent's attack…and waiting for just…the right…moment!

As the daggers came within fifteen centimetres of my upper chest, I grabbed the wayward's wrists once more, this time spinning on the ball of my foot and throwing him using the force of his own attack. I aimed quickly with my internal targeting system and fired multiple times at the unit's head.

I'd hardly even thought about it… I'd killed him based on training and instinct, and never even considered what I was doing… Was this what the Master meant about finding the answer for myself?

I knew that I didn't have enough time to contemplate the issue much right now, and so I turned and went back to check on the Sanitation Unit, my buster retracting once more.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, helping the Unit up.

The Sanitation nodded. "Uh… Y-yes, sir… Thank you. You…saved me. I cannot thank you enough."

And he meant it. As the Sanitation left, he thanked me repeatedly and I had to usher him into one of the portals, eager to stop him from thanking me. It was beginning to get annoying, and, besides, I was only doing what I was designed to do.

I must admit, though, it did feel good to have helped someone while performing my duties, but that small feeling of self-satisfaction was suddenly shattered by a shrill and extremely angry chattering. "_Trigger!_"

I turned on my heel and looked down at a furious little Data, who was rapidly hopping from one foot to the other. "What's the big idea, throwing me like that!?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Data… I just didn't want you to get hurt and I didn't have enough time to just stop and set you down…"

Data climbed up onto my shoulder and smacked me several times on the head, probably knowing full well that his tiny fists were incapable of hurting me.

I walked off to begin patrolling Elysium, all the while still considering my question and the Master's arcane response.

_RockMan Dash and related cha__racters, etc., copyright Capcom  
www. MegaMan-Atlas .deviantart .com _


	2. Chapter II: The Stars

Chapter II: The Stars

Trigger

"I wonder what has caused the Master's illogical behaviour recently."

I looked up at Sera as she mused aloud softly, and she turned and began eyeing me in that eerie way she so often did, her crimson eyes as cold and emotionless as an arctic wasteland. Unlike the Master's eyes, they did not seem to see into my heart and they showed no kindness. Instead, she always seemed to be looking _through_ me… It was a creepy and unnerving feeling, and one I try hard to avoid…when I can.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Sera's eyes locked onto mine, sending a bitter chill through me and locking me in place.  
A very brief but painful silence followed, before she stated simply, "It is irrelevant. I summoned you in relation to your own behaviour, Trigger."

I wondered what she was talking about in regard to the Master behaving illogically, but I had little time to consider it as she got around to what she'd called me for: a lecture.

"Do you realize what you are doing, Trigger?" She said, about halfway through, "Doubting the System? Contemplating its purposes and pondering whether it should not even _exist_?"

She reprimanded me for some time, thoroughly explaining what I'd done wrong. It wasn't my questioning of the System, alone; Sera, her Servitor Unit Geetz, and several other Units as well had noticed how I had begun to speak differently, and, on several occasions, show non-preprogrammed responses, such as smiling to frowning, to certain events, something considered taboo among the Units. All of this had been the influence of the Master, but even still, I wasn't sure if it was correct.

"In doing these things, in acting against and challenging the perfect way of the System, you would put everything we hold dear in jeopardy," Sera finished, "Trigger, the System exists to protect and care for the Master, and to question it is to question the Master's wellbeing. Would you bring harm upon he who gave you life?"

Afterwards, I went out into the hall, feeling perfectly awful. Sera really knew how to tear a Unit down, and she didn't even have emotions. I wondered how things would be if she did. Probably a lot worse.

I headed back up the hall, shoulders slumped. She had let me know that I was wrong for asking, and made absolute sure I understood why.

What hurt me the most was that conclusion: _"To question it is to question the Master's wellbeing. Would you bring harm upon he who gave you life?"_

I knew it was true, and nothing meant more to me, as a Unit of the System, than the Master's wellbeing. What I'd done was wrong… I wanted to melt.

How could I possibly question the System, when that horrible path could only lead to… _Rebellion_?

Sera

As soon as the door had closed and Trigger had departed from the room, I turned to my Servitor, Geetz, who had been standing in the shadows over in the corner of the room, silently observing Trigger's reprimand. "Geetz," I called.

Geetz approached me with measured steps, adjusting his thin, elegant glasses with deceptively delicate-looking hands. "Yes, Mistress Sera?" He responded.

"What is your analysis of RockMan Trigger?"

"I believe that he is a risk to the System," Geetz replied, "He questions it and contemplates if it is truly necessary for him to obey it. Honestly, I do not understand why the Master wishes to keep such a Unit by his side."

"The Master is…lonely." I replied. "I do not understand the feeling, but I do know that it causes him to wish the company of another being."

"But why that Purifier?" Geetz mused.

"This I do not know," I said, "Since Trigger's initialization, he has always been close to the Master. The Master enjoys his company and speaks with him, often of strange subjects such as fictitious writings."

"Why do you ask, Mistress Sera? Is there something you want this Unit to do about him? Do you perhaps wish me to terminate him?"

"No. For now, the only thing we can do is keep an eye on Trigger. To terminate him based merely on suspicion would be reprehensible, but more importantly, his demise would most likely distress the Master. It is important that we are completely certain that the Purifier is a danger to the System before taking action against him."

Geetz nodded slowly. "Understood. Then, what action do you wish this Unit to take in the meantime?"

"None… yet. I merely wished to hear your opinion of Trigger. I agree with you, however; I feel that he is a threat. However, for the time being, we can only watch… and wait. Should he prove us correct…" I paused and watched Geetz's face for a moment, "Terminate him."

The Master

"So, little one… What exactly did Sera say to you that made you so upset?"

RockMan Trigger seemed surprised, but said nothing.

He simply looked over at me, his expression unchanging except for the slightest widening of his eyes, then continued looking straight ahead. He stood next to the door with his back to the wall, his arms by his sides and his body as still as a statue as he stood dedicatedly on guard.

"She scolded you again, didn't she?" I smiled. "Don't let it get to you… Sera often reprimands me as well."

"I questioned the System," RockMan said flatly, "Ultimately, I deserved a far more severe punishment than what I received. I was very fortunate that Mother Sera chose only to reprimand me."

I put my hand under the Purifier's chin and gently pushed up his face so that he would have to look me in the eyes. "What did I tell you? You don't have to be like 'them' around me. You have a soul, RockMan. Remember that. Now, then. Was she angry with you because of the question you asked me?"

RockMan looked ashamed. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry for asking…"

"Don't apologize," I said cheerfully, "She's always like that. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Uhm… Master?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"She said something else too…" He seemed uncharacteristically shy, which made me a little nervous about what he might be about to say. "Uhm, she said that you've been _irrational_ lately and saying _illogical_ things."

I lowered my hand, but RockMan continued to stare up at me with his soulful ruby eyes. I looked to the side, wondering what I should say in response, and ran my other hand through Trigger's long grey hair.

"I suppose it's true," I said, "Lately, I have been saying and thinking things that Sera would find strange." I paused, then said, "Would you like me to show you what I mean?"

I turned around and approached a large monitor on the wall which showed the endless expanse of space before Elysium. "Look at the stars, RockMan. Aren't they beautiful?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" RockMan asked confusedly.

"Just look at the stars." I said calmly.

RockMan came a little closer and gazed up at the monitor, swiftly studying the silent, starry view it offered. "What's so special about them?" Clearly he did not understand, but then, I honestly hadn't expected him to. There were two points I wanted to make here, but I was sure he wouldn't yet understand the first.

"All of them have their own unique characteristics, little one." I said, "Like that one for instance." I gestured at the North Star, "It looks the brightest." I pointed at another star, "That one has a reddish hue." I looked down at RockMan, who seemed to be busy trying to figure out where I was going with this. "Each star is special in its own way, just like each and every Unit here in Elysium, see? And that means you, too." RockMan seemed to be getting it, but he was still obviously confused. "Do you know yet what sets you apart from the other Purifiers, the other Units?"

RockMan shook his head.

"I see. Well…" I lifted my head and looked once more at the monitor. "I think you'll learn in due time, just as you'll learn the answer to your question."

"I suppose so," RockMan said.

My smile returned and I put my arm around RockMan's shoulder. "Look at that one there in the centre. What's different about it?"

"It's a planet, Master," RockMan pointed out in a small and humble tone, "It's Terra, where the Carbons live."

I nodded. "That's right. Do you know how they live?"

RockMan shook his head again. "No. That information is unnecessary to a Purifier such as mys…" I frowned; There he went again, speaking like a machine.

"Err, I mean, I never really needed to know that, since I'm a Purifier," RockMan corrected himself hastily.

When around other Units, RockMan behaved like one of them, speaking mechanically and showing little or no emotion, but the truth was, RockMan was clearly different.  
Thinking once more of the issue at hand, I pressed a button on the control panel beneath the monitor, causing it to zoom in. I input several more commands, and in a moment it showed a view not of the stars, but of a Terran city.

"This is a Carbon city… Isn't it beautiful?" I paused and drew in a breath as I chose my words. "The people there live unpredictable lives," I found myself making idle gestures with my free hand as I spoke, "They know thirst, hunger, pain, and disease, and in the end… they grow old and die. And yet… For a brief moment they shine as brightly as the sun. Because they know suffering, they also know true happiness." I sighed. "In comparison, our perfect world is _cold_ and _sterile_." I took a step back, releasing RockMan's shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. "RockMan, I'd like to ask you to do something for me. Will you… take me there?"

RockMan's expression changed to one of surprise. "T…take you there? But, Master… If you go to Terra, you'll lose your immortality! Do you… think it is worth it?"

"Yes," I looked once more at the monitor, at the people going about their everyday lives, "I do. I want to go to Terra, to experience the life that the Carbons lead."

RockMan bowed his head, and his grey bangs poured over his face, hiding his eyes save a shining red glint. "I… If you…" After thinking things through, he raised his head and nodded, his expression one of determination. "If it is what you wish, Master, then I'll take you to Terra. You… have my word."

_RockMan Dash and related characters, etc., copyright Capcom  
Elysium Trigger copyright Britt Dark_

_www.MegaMan-Atlas.  
www.MegaMan-Atlas._


	3. Chapter III: Duel of Emotions

Chapter III: Duel of Emotions

Sera

Currently, with the exclusion of Triggers little pet monkey standing by the entrance to the shuttle dock, there were only three people in the launch bay; RockMan Trigger, Geetz, and myself.

The Master was in the nearby shuttle dock running diagnostics on the shuttle that he and Trigger apparently intended to use to depart to Terra, and the Purifier was assisting him, running in and out of the room to collect whichever tools the Master asked of him. I was not aware of what he could be after this time, but he had seemed unable to find it as he checked various boxes and cases in his search.

Behind me, Geetz stood with his arms crossed, scanning the room with trained and focused eyes, ready for even the most improbable of scenarios.

As I awaited further instruction from the Master, I wondered what could cause him to wish to embark on this unnecessary voyage.

I had known all too well that the Master had been thinking illogically as of late, but why would he suddenly decide to pursue these foolish and frivolous ideas? Was it Trigger that had persuaded the Master to do this? Not only was the Master irrational, he was growing more so by the day. Why was he doing this? And why did he feel he must have the Purifier by his side?

I knew already what would come of this foolish little quest: Trigger and the Master would feel the pain and suffering that the Beta Units, or Carbons, as some called them, went through every day. They were so adjusted to the life that the System provided that they would be forced to return, or else, they would perish.

All that awaited them was pain and misery. I'd tried to warn the Master, but he simply wouldnt listen. But of course, I felt no sorrow, no regrets; like all emotions, they were unnecessary and served only to bring pain. Besides, the Master had made his decision; he had himself chosen to embark on this illogical, dangerous voyage. It was now out of my hands. Now I would be able only to wait and see whether or not the need would arise to run Reinitialization.

"Mother Sera?"

I looked at Trigger, his voice having been the one that roused me from my contemplation. Apparently, he had approached while I was lost in thought. "What is it?"

"I simply wanted to say farewell before we departed," Trigger said mechanically, but I wasn't fooled. I never had been. He could pretend all he wanted; he felt and embraced those absurd emotions and I was fully aware of it. He was far from rational.

"Why do you even bother to pretend?" I lectured, "I am already aware that you still continue to ask questions and embrace emotions which can only lead to self-destruction, even after I have warned you repeatedly to cease."

"Wh-what?" Trigger stammered, "Mother Sera, I..."

"Trigger, how many times must I repeat myself?" I continued flatly, "You are far too close to crossing the line. Remember, once you become an Irregular Unit, there is no turning back."

Triggers body tensed, and his expression of surprise turned to one of guilt. His charade had fallen away, and once again he was showing emotions, responses not programmed into his mainframe.

"Forgive me, Mother Sera," Trigger said, his expression firming, "I do not mean to anger you. However, I can assure you that I am not rebelling against the System."

Geetz materialized from the darkness then, appearing behind Trigger with all the stealth and speed of a feline. He stepped forth calmly, saying, "RockMan Trigger, are you saying that you deny what Mother Sera has said?"

Trigger seemed startled by Geetzs appearance. He wheeled around to look at the tall Servitor.

I eyed Geetz suspiciously. I had an idea of what he was doing and I did not approve of his choice of actions. If the need arose, I would have to put an end to this before he decided to terminate Trigger even after I instructed him to wait.

"G-Geetz?" Trigger stammered.

"Answer the question," Geetz said simply.

Trigger was silent for a moment. He collected himself and answered, I obey the System completely. It is under the Masters guidance that I have begun to operate in this manner, and although I still do not understand his reasoning, I trust in it completely.

"Are you saying that that you do not believe that the System is correct in shunning the feeling of emotions?" Geetz said accusingly, "Are you accusing the _Master_ of encouraging thinking that goes against the very System itself?"

"I am saying," Trigger answered, aggression tingeing his voice, "That the Master was the one who taught me to feel, and if he condones it, then perhaps we have been wrong about this way of thinking. Perhaps we have been wrong about the _System itself_."

By now Geetz had had enough.

This Unit has sufficient data to assess that you are a risknegative, a veritable Ithreat/Ito the System. As such, it is its prerogative to terminate your program.

I moved to protest, but Geetz attacked before I could even speak.

He pounced upon Trigger as soon as the last word left his lips. The small Purifier barely dodged out of the way as Geetz attacked, lashing swiftly at him with his powerful fists.

Trigger launched a kick, hitting Geetz in the chest. The attack failed to faze the Servitor, who disregarded it and moved in towards Trigger, backing him strategically towards a wall.

Triggers eyes went wide with fear, yet he continued to fight back with an almost valiant effort. He activated his Buster Gun and fired repeated, desperate shots at Geetz, who dodged effortlessly each time.

"Geetz, cease and desist," I commanded, "Did you not hear what I told you before? Do not terminate him."

Either Geetz did not hear me or he had gone completely berserk. It would be far more desirable for the both of us were it the former.

He waited for a single opening, then attacked with grim accuracy. His quick, forceful punch connected with Triggers jaw and sent him sprawling to the floor with a loud, pathetic cry which echoed through the shuttle bay. All in one sudden, fluid movement Geetz pounced, simultaneously drawing out his knife, a blade composed of energy and capable of penetrating Triggers breast armor with ease. He raised the weapon and moved to plunge it into Triggers heart, but, at that moment, a flustered voice called out, echoing through the hall.

"No, stop! Please!" The Master cried, running to the best of his ability over to the scene, Data close on his heels. I supposed Data must have warned the Master and brought him here.

"I beg of you, dont kill RockMan!"

Geetz looked up at the sound of the Masters voice in desperate plea, but the force of his movement continued to propel both him and the weapon forward.

The Master cried out loudly in fear, quickening his pace. I knew, and likely the Master did as well, that there was no conceivable possibility that he would be able to stop him in time, but he continued to run in spite of this.

The knife pierced Triggers armour with ease, evoking a stentorious scream that filled the room in its entirety before fading into silence.

I looked at the Master, and was intrigued by what I saw. His blue eyes were wide and his pupils dilated. His mouth was gaping but no words came forth. He continued running towards the injured Purifier as if his own life were hanging in the balance.

Geetz knelt down and withdrew the blade from Triggers chest with a wet, sliding sound, then stood upright, looking down at the small Purifier. A small amount of crimson essence dripped from the metal hilt of his weapon, sparking like rubies in the light of the blade.

"Termination complete."

_RockMan Dash and related characters, etc., copyright Capcom_

_Elysium Trigger copyright Britt Dark_

_www.MegaMan-Atlas.  
www.MegaMan-Atlas.  
/AtlasWhite_


End file.
